I Can't Loose You
by Amythest Girl
Summary: After the funeral, Elena knows the Salvatore Brothers are keeping something from her, but what? ONE-SHOT. SLIGHTLY OOC.


_Hey Guys and Girls!  
>Been a little while since I've published a story, but thought I'd put this little story up, I've been working away at this since the episode of the sacrifice aired in the US (which is quite a feat. considering I live in Australia!) So of course this is before we knew what the cure was, or if Damon was in fact going to be cured! Anyway please enjoy!<em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to **The Vampire Diaries**, I just borrow them for a little while to come up with my own little stories of there lives ;-)_

* * *

><p><strong>I Can't Loose You<strong>

Damon Salvatore. If you had of told Elena Gilbert that that name would have such a great effect on her a year ago, she would've laughed in your face and told you that you were being ridiculous. A lot changes in a year. She learnt that long ago, before she learnt of vampires, of witches and werewolves, even before her parents died.

It is the one thing you never get used too. Life throws challenges at you so rapidly sometimes you don't know your ups from your downs. Aunt Jenna's death was proof of that. As well as how much Uncle John's death was having an effect on her. Granted he was her father, but she'd never put too much thought of how she'd feel if he ever died.

Something else was bothering her though. Something was wrong with him. Something was wrong with Damon, and she could not work out what it was. The way he was acting in the cemetery was making her nervous. Like he knew something she didn't know. Then Stefan started acting the same way, which was when she noticed that Damon had not come back to the house.

So here she was, after saying goodbye to her aunt and uncle. Sitting on the bench at the windowsill of her bedroom, staring out the window. Trying desperately to work out what was going on, what the brothers weren't telling her. Then again, knowing the truth of how mysterious the world really was, it could be anything.

"Elena"

She turned her head to find her boyfriend, Stefan, looking at her with concern on her face.

"Are you ok? Other than with what happened yesterday?"

She didn't know what to say to him, so she shrugged and turned back to the window, she heard his footsteps coming towards her and him sitting down in front of her.

"What's troubling you?"

He says as he puts his hand on her leg. She moves up off the bench away from him with her arms folded and turns to look at him.

"I could ask you the same thing Stefan. In fact I could also ask Damon the same thing."

"Why would you think that Elena?"

She turns back away from him, and looks at the photos on her mirror. So many memories. Looking at it now she sees something else as well, so many people she has lost.

"You and Damon are keeping something from me. I can see it written on both your faces."

She watches him in the mirror; he looks down to the floor with a grim expression on his face. Now she definitely knows something is wrong. He looks back up at her through the mirror with a lost expression on his face.

"He made me promise Elena. He's my brother. I can't betray him now."

She turns to look at him with an anguished expression.

"You speak of him as if he is dead or dying"

He looks up at her and she gasps. She turns back around to the mirror with her head down and tears in her eyes.

"He made me promise not to tell you Elena. He didn't want you to have another grave to mourn. He is so desperate for you not to know Elena."

"How? Why? I don't understand…why is he dying?"

"Elena…I can't…I promised"

"You've told me this much Stefan! Please, just tell me"

She goes to him and kneels in front of him with desperation in her eyes, pleading with him to tell her what was wrong with his brother with the man that she had grown to care for so much, even through his mistakes.

"Tyler Lockwood bit him"

Elena's eyes go wide with horror. A werewolf bite, memories of Rose ran through her mind, the blood lust, hallucinations…and above all else the pain. She walks away from Stefan again with tears in her eyes, shaking her head. It couldn't be true. She'd seen him; he didn't appear to be in pain. He'd been able to carry her for goodness sake! Rose never could've accomplished that, even if it was just after she had been bitten.

"I have to go to him"

"No Elena. You can't. He could be dangerous, might not be able to control himself! He could hurt you Elena! I can't risk having you hurt again, not so soon after…"

"I have to Stefan. I can't just sit here pretending I don't know."

She leaves the house knowing he won't follow her. He may call Damon, but he won't follow her. Not now.

She gets to the boarding house. Which is technically still hers. She walks through the door and there he is, in the sitting room with the customary whiskey in his hand.

"You shouldn't have come here Elena"

She walks towards him, still with tears in her eyes. He looks up at her with a stern expression, which softens when he sees the tears in her eyes. He embraces her as she collapses next to him. He holds her tightly against him with his face in her hair. She holds onto him like it's the last time.

"I can't loose you"

She cries to him the same words that he said to her not 2 days ago. He smiles slightly into her hair.

"And you won't"

He whispers back the words that she said to him. She looks up at him with the tears streaming down her face, shaking her head at him.

"No, you don't understand, I can't loose you! You can't leave me, not now, not now that I remember…"

"Remember what Elena?"

"…Remember you telling me that you love me"

He looks down at her with shock. He doesn't understand how she could possibly remember that. He compelled her. The only one to remember his compulsion was Caroline, and that was only after the evil slut vampire bitch had turned her.

"How do you…?"

"I don't know Damon. All I know is that I woke up, and there you were staring at me the same way you had when you told me you loved me. I just knew, I had the memory, even remembered you compelling me. And yet, I wasn't angry with you. I just wanted you to hold me. So no, you can't leave me."

She looked up at him with sorrowful eyes, trying to make him comprehend what she was telling him. Like he understood he nodded and brought her head back down to his chest. They stayed like that for a while, hoping nothing would interrupt them. Something did though, when he started to feel the pain radiating from the bite. She tried to move away so she could help him, but he wouldn't let her.

"No, stay, helps"

He muttered out to her as he forced his way through the pain. She didn't know how bad the bite was, or even where it was. But she wasn't leaving him, not now, just as he was not leaving her. She wouldn't allow it. Not after everything they'd been through. She had Damon shift positions so that his head was now in her lap and she gently ran her fingers through his dark hair. Trying to picture how his hair would've looked in 1864. She looks down and notices his gone to sleep. He looked so peaceful, like nothing was harming him, like nothing had ever harmed him. She looked up as she heard the front door open and close, as Stefan walked in.

He saw Damon lying in Elena's lap, and knew he was loosing her, if not already lost her. She looks up at him with concerned eyes as she continues to run her fingers throw Damon's hair.

"We have to find a cure"

She whispers over to him, he nods his head.

"I know, but Damon said there is no cure"

"We have to find a cure Stefan"

She continues to look at him with a stern, yet soft expression. He knew she wasn't just telling him this, she was demanding this. As if her future and life depended on it. He again nods softly towards her.

"I'll start looking in the morning"

"Now Stefan"

"Elena, I really just want some…"

"Now Stefan"

She looked up at him as his shoulders dropped in defeat. He walked up the stairs to make the phone call to Bonnie to see if she had any ideas. Elena looks down at Damon's peaceful sleeping face again as she comes to the realization that she'd probably do anything for this man lying in her lap.

She couldn't loose him. Not now, not ever. And forever is a long time…especially when one of them is a vampire.

* * *

><p><em>So that was my short little one-shot story!<br>_

_I have to say, I fought with the 'Edit/Preview Document' when I was trying to but a line in to make a gap between Elena leaving for the boarding house and arriving but it wasn't behaving and I lost the fight :( _

_Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_Love to all my fellow writers/fans of the show :D  
><em>

_xoxo  
><em>_Amythest Girl _


End file.
